This project is designed to stimulate and facilitate the research activities of faculty at the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee School of Nursing. The three-year research development grant is intended to increase participation in research in clinical nursing practice, systems for delivery of nursing service, evaluation of nursing care, educational preparation of nurses, and implementation of research findings in nursing education and practice. A conceptual model for nursing research is included. Methods include development of a research climate in the School of Nursing and selected nursing service settings, development of a research resource center or module, research seminars, identification of potential investigators, involvement in on-going research, design and implementation of research studies by individuals or groups of faculty members and provision of resource and consultant personnel.